Yamazaki Retetriovas
Retetriovas (most commonly called Tet) is one of the seven protagonists in the story and the user of the primary element Water. He has a curse on his right hand. Personality He is a serious, careless, and a stubborn guy. He never listens to anyone who orders him around and can easily be angered. He is also childish because he loves his PSP so much that he can kill anyone who tries to steal or break it. He is a serious guy be cause he always take things seriously and never goes easy with it. He is obstinate, and he does all the things he wants to do, and without giving it a second thought. He is not very smart, we could say he has an average knowledge level. He is very good at games and is incomparable with anyone he plays with. Appearance He has white hair, dark red eyes, and fair white skin. He is pretty handsome and attractive that's why he is part of the Student council. He wears a white t-Shirt inside while wearing a Black vest outside. He pairs it with black shorts and sneakers. Also he wears a glove which is his weapon. History ??? Abilities Kiragantoretto Kiragantoretto is Tet's Main Weapon. Tet never removes the Kiragantoretto in his hands, but it's just that he can't remove it. The gauntlet Tet wears which gives boosts in his cursed right hand, making it more powerful. The left hand gauntlet boosts his water element and multiplies it almost ten times. The Kiragantoretto is a gauntlet with an unknown origin and was always with him since he was found when he was a baby. Aquatic Physical Body His body turns into water, being unable to be hit by attacks. It gives him advantages in battle and makes it unnecessary movements. Water Absorption He absorbs water and it replenishes his stamina and sometimes multiplies it more giving him more power in fights. Under Water Breathing He can breath under water which gives him the advantage in under water fights and also he can use his water as his boost in there. Aqua Manipulation He can manipulate any kind of liquid at his will, it can make powerful water waves. Water Generate He can generate water with his hands. He can make tsunamis and other water disasters on his own without nature's help. Relationships Shisuke Tsubasa They are really close and they are at the student council together. He is the Treasurer in the student council while Shisuke is the President. He always fought with Aya together with Shisuke, they are a duo when it comes to mocking Aya. Lyon Kurata They are really close and they are also at the student council together. Lyon is the Vice President, so sometimes he feels like he was beaten by Lyon. He sometimes fights with Lyon because of its personality of being a flirt. Sewa Hanamichi The girl who destroys his gameplay and destroys his mood. She is the one who never stops until she annoys her target. Tet really hates Sewa because of her being an annoyance. She is the President of the Dark Side Club which is why Tet hates to join more, but he was forced. He still hates her despite her efforts of forming a bond, and her consideration for him. Akayasha "Aya" Lascive The girl who is with a fight with him almost everyday. Aya, for some reasons never had a day without fighting with Tet. Tet was always mocked by Aya for being so childish, and that is one of the many reasons why they fight. Him and Shisuke would team up against her. Kuru Yamazaki His wanna-be priest foster father. Kuru is very religous and thinks Tet is a demon so, he was tortured by them yet never tried to kill him. Tet has a very large hatred for this guy, Kuru never showed any pity in him while torturing him. Shizuka Yamazaki His foster mother who is almost like a nun. Shizuka always believed what Kuru said and once it said that Tet was a demon she immediately believed its story and never helped Tet when he was being tortured by his Father. Kyoki Yamazaki HIs very nice older brother. Kyoki always tried to help Tet, give him food, take care of him and free him, even if they were not blood related, he showed Tet the greatest type of kindess Tet ever recieved, and so Tet has cherished every moment he was with his brother Trivia * He beats Shirokami when it comes with being childish. * He has an PSP that is so precious to him. * He hates Sewa for always ruining his gameplay, and many more reasons he does not reveal. * He won a tournament where pro gamers all around the world has entered into. * Retetriovas was his real name, but because it was too long he had the nickname Tet. Category:Male Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Water User Category:Centric Category:Sekai Ni Taisuru Wiki